


I'm Not Tired

by TheKidFromYesterday



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I found my writing from when I was sick like this and was like hey why not write a fic from this, Otabek and Yuri are new friends, Podium Family, Sick Fic, Swearing, This is platonic cause I like platonic otayuri, Victor and Yuuri have kind of adopted Yuri, yuri's stuck in bed and is bitter about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKidFromYesterday/pseuds/TheKidFromYesterday
Summary: Yuri ends up getting a cold on the one week that was supposed to be the 'Beka and Yuri hang out and avoid Victor and Katsudon week' and is extremely bitter about it.





	I'm Not Tired

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't writen for these two yet and I'm excited!! I personally adore platonic otayuri stuff because Yuri seriously needed a friend and Beka's really cool so it works out. I ship it when they're older tho so I might write some aged up fics at some point.  
> The timelines in this fic are a little messed up, which is why Victor and Yuri are already married, but Yura and Beka are new friends. It's late okay and I just wanted some fluffy stuff to write.  
> I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are my own!  
> Please enjoy!

Yuri hated being sick.

He hated the fog that clouded his brain and the way his movements felt slow and thick and how no matter how many tissued he bought, he always ran out.

He hated that he didn’t have the energy the walk more than a few steps to the bathroom and then back to his bed. 

He hated that he was sick on the one week that Otabek came to visit.

“I never get sick!” he had complained to Victor, when he was sentenced to bed rest until he was better. “Why now?”

Complaining to Victor got him nowhere. He and Yuuri were still wrapped up in their little bubble that had appeared around them after the wedding, and not even a sick and whining Yuri could pop it. It was his own fault, he supposed, for living with them. This could have all been avoided if he had just stayed with someone else, or maybe rented out a hotel room close to the rink. But as he thought back on it, he was reluctant to admit that he actually didn’t mind sharing a living space with Katsudon and Victor. 

Despite being disgusting and in love 90% of the time, they were a lot cooler than Yuri gave them credit for. He had lost count of the times Yuuri had helped with anxiety or made him food when he was sad, and Victor was practically a big brother to him. It wasn’t an ideal living space, but he found it hard to hate it. 

“Beka’s gonna be here any minute.” Yuri made a move to get out of bed, but his movements were blocked by Victor pushing him back down, a smile on his face. “I gotta get the door.”

“You’re not going anywhere, Yurio.” Victor said cheerfully, “Yuuri and I will greet Otabek at the door and if you’re feeling up to it, he can come visit you.”

“This wasn’t supposed to be a ‘Beka and Victor hang out’ week, this was supposed to be a ‘Beka and Yuri hang out and avoid Victor and Katsudon’ week!”

“Yuri! You wound me!” Victor placed a delicate hand over his heart like Yuri had just shattered it with his words, but Yuri only rolled his eyes. 

“I’m fine.” He stopped trying to fight off Victor pushing him back against the pillows. “Really.”

“I don’t believe you.” Victor patted his head. “Really.” He stood up from the bed, Makkachin jumping to her feet from the rug when she saw that her person was getting ready to leave the room. “I’ll send Otabek in when he arrives.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, letting the pillows around him form a sort of barrier between him and Victor. “Yeah, yeah.”

After Victor left the room, Yuri fought back bitter tears of frustration. It wasn’t fair that he was sick on this one week! They had been planning it for months, finally figuring out a week off for the both of them in which they weren’t busy. Yuri looked forward to showing Otabek around the city and finally having someone to complain to in person when Victor and Yuuri inevitably started making love eyes over dinner. It was supposed to be something that they could finally do together, hanging out and not worrying about their careers and coaches and ‘parents’, as Victor and Yuuri were fond of calling themselves.

It was supposed to be a time for them to be the teenagers that they were, but thanks to Yuri’s apparently weak immune system, it would be ruined.

A bark from Makachin brought him out of his pitiful thoughts, and Yuri sat up straighter against the pillows. As much as he hated being trapped in bed, he had to admit that it was a rather comfortable one. 

Voices floated from the crack under Yuri’s door, and although he couldn’t decipher words, he could hear the low, monotone of his friend’s voice.

Beka was here! He wanted to yell and run out to greet him, but instead he grabbed a pillow nearby and hugged it to his chest.

Beka was here. 

Despite being friends for quite a few months, Yuri was still unsure about what to do when they hung out. Sure, they had had a lot of fun while in Barcelona and they had texted fairly often since then. Talking over text was easy. 

But now, the thought of having to face his new friend in person——while sick, no less!——was filling his stomach up with butterflies. 

Would Otabek be disappointed to find that Yuri was stuck in bed? Annoyed that all their planning was for nothing? Maybe he’d just take one look at Yuri and fly right back to Almaty. Maybe——

A knock on the door had Yuri gripping the pillow tighter to his chest before he managed a strangled, “Come in.”

When Otabek opened the door and shot him a very rare smile, Yuri let go of the pillow. 

“Hey?”

“Hey.” The smile was still there, and it coaxed one from Yuri as well. “How are you feeling?”

Yuri shrugged, trying to keep up his uncaring persona, but how could he? His friend, his very cool friend, had come all the way from Kazakhstan to visit him in Russia! “I’m alright. How was the flight?”

“I had a window seat.” That seemed like explanation enough, and Yuri nodded. “Why are you strangling a pillow?”

Yuri felt his face go red and he dropped the pillow, “I got nervous.” Shit. That wasn’t cool to say. Not at all.

Otabek sat down on the edge of Yuri’s bed, near his feet. “Nervous?” He looked tired. It was probably from the flight, and Yuri wondered how quickly he must have dropped his luggage off at his hotel before coming over. 

“I thought maybe texting you and real you would be different.”

Otabek raised a single eyebrow and Yuri was jealous of the fact that he managed it so effortlessly. “And am I?”

Damn, such short and to the point sentences. What could Yuri say to that? “No.” He managed. “You’re the same.”

“Is that good.”

Yuri nodded, going to hold the pillow again. 

“Good.” Otabek smiled again and Yuri did too and everything was alright.

*****

“Why’re you way over there?” Yuri whined, “I’m bored. And lonely. Come keep me company.”

Otabek glanced up from his book. He sat on Yuri’s windowsill, the last of the day’s light illuminating the pages. “I want to finish reading.” It had been one day since they had reunited, but it hadn’t taken long for the awkwardness to wear off.

“You’ve been reading for hours!”

“You’ve been complaining for hours.” Otabek reasoned.

“I’m coming over there.” Yuri threatened, throwing the blankets back and staring Otabek dead in the eye. “I swear, I’ll fight you.”

“If you can make it over here,” Otabek smiled at Yuri over the top of his book, a knowing look in his eyes. “Then be my guest.”

Yuri narrowed his eyes, but didn’t make another move to make it towards his friend. He had tried a few times the day before, but he always ended up back in bed. Otabek and Victor and Yuuri were all right. He couldn’t sit up without feeling dizzy, and Otabek knew that. Maybe sticking to his side all day hadn’t been a good idea, if it meant that Otabek was sitting on the far side of the room where Yuri couldn’t reach him.

With a sigh of annoyance, Yuri lay back down, his shoulders and head propped up with more pillows than Yuri had ever seen in the Katsuki-Nikiforov household. From his position, he could see all around the room, including a view out the window that was half blocked by his Kazakh friend. He wondered if he could just hold on to furniture to make his way over there.

“You need to rest.” Otabek seemed to read his thoughts.

“I could rest over there by the window.” Yuri offered. He knew that he was acting like a child, but he didn’t really care. Otabek didn’t mind, and if he did…well then, that was his own problem. 

“This windowsill isn’t comfortable for someone who’s sick. Just relax for once. Try to sleep.”

Yuri frowned a little, but he found that he wasn’t really upset. He did enjoy Otabek’s company, whether it was from a long or short distance, and it was infinitely better than having Victor and Yuuri fuss over him. He didn’t mind being fussed over sometimes, but after Victor had appeared in his room for a ‘bedtime story’ for the third time, Yuri had reached his limit.

As he let his gaze wander back to Otabek, Yuri wondered briefly how he had managed to get him as a friend. Otabek was undeniably cooler than Yuri, as well as older and more well traveled. Who had messed up and destined the two of them to become friends?

“I’m not tired.” Yuri lied, rolling his shoulders back and snuggling farther down against the pillows. Damn, they were comfortable. “Besides, I don’t know how to relax. My head is too full of thoughts.”

“Well,” Otabek lowered his book, “What are you thinking of?”

“You.” Yuri muttered before he could stop himself. Shit. It wasn’t a lie, but it sure as hell wasn’t what he had been planning on saying out loud.

Otabek laughed a little, a soft laugh that Yuri had never heard him give to anyone else. “Yeah?”

“Mhm.” Yuri felt his face go red.

“What are you thinking about me?”

Why was he suddenly a chatty Cathy? What were all these questions about?!

“Um,” Yuri figured he might as well talk. “That it’s weird that we became friends.” There was a pause and Yuri immediately regretted opening his mouth. “I mean——”

“I thought it was cool that we were friends.”

“It is!” Yuri rushed to amend, “It is. Just unexpected. You know?”

Otabek nodded and the conversation died and Yuri went back to his thoughts and Otabek went back to his book.

Yuri yawned. “I’m glad we’re friends.”

Who was this sappy, pathetic version of Yuri? Where was his bite? What had happened?

“I’m glad we’re friends too.” 

Oh. That had happened.

Somehow, Yuri’s eyes had closed and he didn’t bother opening them. 

“Take a nap, get some rest.” 

“I’m not tired.” Yuri muttered, already feeling the welcome lull of sleep approaching.

“Yes you are, you’re falling asleep.”

“Fuck off.”

There was a laugh. Yuri almost smiled, but he decided to sleep instead.

“Goodnight, Yura.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Thoughts? Please let me know in the comments! I'd love to hear from you! *cough* kudos are nice too *cough*  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little tiny baby fic! I'm currently procrastinating college stuff and kind of hiding from my grown up professional editor and also avoiding sleep so this was a nice little break lol  
> Come say hi on tumblr, I promise I'm really nice ( @attemptingauthor ) and I hope you have a really nice day/night!


End file.
